1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a CCD surface sensor with a filter system associated therewith, said system breaking down light entering through interchangeable filter disks into its primary colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a CCD surface sensor, which can have for example 2000.times.2000 pixels, can be combined with an interchangeable lens to produce an image in a computer. Scanning is then no longer required. To reproduce the resultant image in color, a filter system is used, designed as a rotatable filter disk and disposed in a folding camera between the lens and the CCD surface sensor. On the other hand, if a fixed camera body is used, the filter disk must be located in front of the lens.